Nobody can love you, more than yourself
by GuptaShay
Summary: Arthur sabe que solo hay una persona que puede amarle de verdad... él mismo. Y eso ha ido más allá de cualquier límite, tendra que aprender a aceptar que no es perfecto, pero que aún así puede amar... - NO SOY BUENA EN LOS SUMAROS - UkxFem!Uk
1. Chapter 1

_**Well ~ este fic fue un RETO para mi ._. Sísi… me retaron a intentar con esto. AlexBraginski me retó a probar con esta pareja & HOLLY BASTARD ! Fue MUY difícil, soy nueva en esto del Selfcest.**_

_**Tuve que improvisar algo que traiga al Fem!Iggy asi que xD perdónenme si no queda claro que es MAGIA *O* Hay que tener más imaginación & pensar que en Hetalia es posible xDD**_

_**Lo más complicado fue el femenino, puesto que todo lo que sé de ella es que se llama Alice, así que improvise el resto, la hice lo más igual a Arthur pues me pareció lo más lógico & en cuanto a la apariencia la base en algunas imágenes que encontré en internet, espero no sea una blasfemia como yo creo que es n_nU**_

_**Bueno xD es MUY OBVIO que Hetalia no me pertenece si fuera así Feliciano sería mujer & habría mas DenxNor & SuxFin, también más SuizaxLiech & otras cosas x)~ **_

_**Anime: APH**_

_**Pareja: UkxFem!Uk**_

_**Rated: M**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Selfcest**

**~o~**

Arthur se miraba en el espejo del baño. Se admitió a sí mismo que era hermoso, siempre lo había sido. Sin importar que Seychelles prefiriera a Francis antes que él, ¿Qué sabía ella?

- Nobody can love you, more than yourself… - se dijo.

Era lo cierto. Nadie le amaba, más que sí mismo, y nadie sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero a veces… él mismo no bastaba para satisfacer sus más íntimos deseos, los más ocultos, los que sólo podía compartir consigo mismo, y ése era el problema, no confiaba en nadie que no fuera él.

- Ser yo, es un problema. – se repetía como quien le reza a un santo.

Se hizo a un lado y encendió la ducha. Salió del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras tranquilo y abrió la puerta.

- Igirisu-san. – Kiku hizo una leve _reverencia_.

- Eh… Japon… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El pelinegro le extendió un paquete.

- Llegó este paquete a mi casa, con su nombre. – explicó el japonés.

Inglaterra lo tomó.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que Iggy-chan. Hasta luego. – se despidió.

_Eso fue extraño… ¿Por qué llegaría un paquete mío a casa de Japon? _– pensó.

No le dio mucha importancia y subió a su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa y se preparó para tomar un baño.

Cuando iba a meterse al baño miró el paquete, la curiosidad le invadió…

Tomó lo que le había traído su amigo y lo abrió. Era una cajita, la abrió. Contenía un frasco de líquido azul y una etiqueta que decía: "_Baño de burbujas. Vierta en agua caliente_".

- Oportuno… escalofriante. – se dijo.

Entró al baño que ya estaba cubierto por una nube de vapor. Abrió el frasquito y lo vertió en el agua; un suave aroma a arándanos se desprendió del agua, Arthur lo aspiró y luego se metió a la bañera.

El agua estaba excepcionalmente deliciosa; cálida y perfumada. Se estremecía cada vez que entraba más y más, el contacto con el agua caliente le hacía sentir un profundo placer. No muchas veces se sentía de ese modo, tan bien, tan conforme, pero claro, no era suficiente…

Estuvo un rato sumergido en la tina y luego salió.

Ya estaba cansado, no quiso cenar. Se puso su pijama azul con rayas y se fue a dormir…

-º-º- Al día siguiente… -º-º-

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto del inglés, atravesando sus párpados y obligándole a abrir los ojos…

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara. Se levantó, dio algunas vueltas por el cuarto y luego entro al baño…

Tenía los ojos medio cerrados por lo que entró sin fijarse en nada…

Se puso frente al lavabo, encendió el agua y se lavó la cara. Al levantar el rostro se vio al espejo, el mismo rostro hermoso de siempre… en el espejo vio algo que se movía. Se dio vuelta y…

- Who the hell are you? – gritó una chica de lentes, cabellos rubios, tan rubios como los suyos, y ojos verdes, tan verdes como los suyos… que llevaba… la misma pijama que él…

- La pregunta es… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?

- Esta es MI casa…

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Esta es mi casa!

- ¡Holly bastard! ¡THIS IS MY HOUSE!

- ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Sal de mi casa ahora!

La chica le observó por un momento… Arthur estaba agitado, rojo del enfado, ella también, pero luego se calmó…

- A-arthur… - dijo ella.

- ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

- N-ni idea…

_Alice. _– una voz en la cabeza de Arthur se hizo presente.

- ¿A-alice? – repitió, tal y como lo había oído en su mente.

Ella dio un respingo.

- ¿Sabes m-mi nombre?

- Sólo… fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

Ambos movieron la cabeza, al mismo tiempo, las manos también, y así se acercaron el uno al otro…

- Esto es extraño… – dijeron al unísono.

- Mucho… – se dijo Alice a sí misma.

Ambos suspiraron.

Los dos quedaron en un incómodo silencio, mirándose sin decir nada. Eran tan similares… sus ojos, su piel, su cabello… incluso se movían del mismo modo y usaban las mismas expresiones… incluso tenían el mismo acento inglés perfecto.

Al mirar a Alice con detenimiento, él, notó que la pijama que llevaba sí era la suya, puesto que le quedaba bastante holgada, su cuerpo era más pequeño y era un poco mas bajita, pero seguía siendo extrañamente similar, como si fueran mellizos… no, ni mellizos… como si fuesen la misma persona.

Como Arthur era un caballero, sin importar que ella estuviera en su casa por una razón que ni ella comprendía, decidió hacer lo correcto.

- Me parece que debería buscarte algo más apropiado para vestir.

- ¿Por qué? Esto es muy cómodo, en realidad. – se acomodó los lentes.

- Pero no es apropiado.

- ¡Tú no vas a decirme qué es apropiado!

- ¡Es mi casa, yo digo lo que se me viene la gana! – todo intento de calmarse era inútil. Ella lo ponía nervioso.

- ¡¿Quién diablos te crees?

- Oh sweetie… Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte…

- No, no… eso no es posible… Yo soy Alice Kirkland, el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Ya, basta. ¿Dónde está la cámara? La broma acabó.

- ¿Cámara? ¿Broma? ¿De qué hablas?

- Esto no puede ser, simplemente no. – dijo el inglés un poco más calmado.

Alice rodó los ojos y acomodó sus gafas.

- Solo le pido, cordialmente, que salga de mi casa. No es correcto entrar a la casa de una dama sin permiso ni invitación.

- ¡No necesito invitación para entrar a mi casa!

- ¡Esta es MI casa!

Arthur optó por ignorarla y salió del cuarto de baño.

Ella, indignada lo siguió.

- ¡Sigue así hasta la puerta, imbécil!

Él la siguió ignorando y abrió el cajón de su cómoda para tomar su ropa, pero se dio con algo que no era suyo… junto a sus pantalones, perfectamente doblados, había varias faldas, eso no era suyo…

- You see? My house. – afirmó la chica.

- Peor aún… _nuestra _casa. – dijo un atónito Igirisu.

- ¿Qué?

Él le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella lo hizo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo la ropa de ambos en el cajón. Abrieron, al mismo tiempo, otro y tambien había ropa, de un lado las camisas blancas de Arthur y del otro también camisas, pero más pequeñas.

- Esto no es posible… ¡Esto no está pasando! – gritó una sorprendida e irritada Alice.

Arthur cerró ambos cajones con un movimiento seco y silencioso.

- A-arthur… ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Y a ti qué? No tiene importancia… solo… estoy confundido.

- Ya somos dos.

Él se quedó sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Mirando la nada, allí parado frente a ella.

La chica, por su parte, se puso un tanto nerviosa, por lo que no encontro más que hacer que ponerse a limpiar el cuarto. Recogió la ropa, dobló lo que estaba limpio y puso en el cesto lo que estaba sucio. Encontro junto a la puerta del baño el paquete roto, y al levantarlo un pequeño papel se deslizó y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Hm? – ella levantó el papel. - ¿Qué es esto Arthur?

El chico volteó y fue hasta ella para tomar el papel. Lo leyó.

- Está en francés. Dice: "Porque incluso alguien como tú, merece amor. Con cariño, Seychelles". – de repente el rostro del ojiverde se tiñó de un rojo intenso.

- Pastel de chocolate1… - dijo ella para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la oyera.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

- No tengo ni idea. Solo… las cosas vienen a mi cabeza como si fueran mis propios recuerdos.

- Solo queda algo que hacer…

- ¿Hm?

- Pues solo se me ocurre ir a hablar con ella.

- Ah no. Yo no iré. – Alice planto sus pies firmes en el suelo y puso los brazos en jarra.

Arthur agarró a la chica del brazo y la levantó un poco.

- Claro que vendrás, o me creerán loco.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No, hasta que accedas a venir.

- ¡NO IRE!

- ¡No te soltaré!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡QUE NO!

Ella intentó soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

- Solo di: "Si Arthur, iré contigo".

- Fine! Si Arthur iré contigo.

El inglés la soltó.

Ella puso la mano sobre su muñeca, en la que ya había una marca levemente rojiza.

- I'm sorry. – se disculpó él.

Alice lo ignoró.

- Solo vamos ¿quieres? Mientras más rápido acabe, mejor.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**1: "Pastel de chocolate" n_n simplemente lo saqué de un rollplaygame, donde Iggy llama a Seychelles de ese modo.**

**Well este fue el primer capítulo…**

**¿Qué piensan? ~**

**Gracias por leer…**

**-Shay Fuera ~ -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí un nuevo cap de mi historia n_nU gracias a todos los que la leyeron :D Son awesome, espero que se me pegue de su awesomeness (:~**

**Bueno n_nU este cap no tiene mucho sentido & tiene suspenseeee ~**

**Enjoy it :D~**

**Love you ~**

**Kissess**

**-Shay Fuera-**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ambos se vistieron, él en el baño y ella en el cuarto.

Cuando Arthur estuvo listo, golpeó la puerta desde adentro.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro. – respondió la inglesa.

Al salir, la vio. Era realmente hermosa. Llevaba una falda roja (a juego con una corbata del mismo color), bastante corta, una camisa blanca y un suéter escote en 'V' color beige, mirando hacia abajo, llevaba unos mocasines color café, sus piernas eran perfectas, de verdad se parecía a él, ya que los dos llevaban _casi _la misma ropa, cualquiera diría que eran mellizos.

- Beautiful. – afirmó él mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Ella fingió no oirlo y sacó de una cajita un par de lazos rojos, que a Iggy le parecieron los de Seychelles.

Alice pasó los dedos por su pelo como para peinarlo un poco y luego lo dividió en dos. Lo ató en dos lazos altos, dejando su rostro descubierto, excepto por un flequillo que caía sobre su frente y resaltaba el verde de su mirada.

- I'm redy now. – anunció ella mientras se terminaba de poner un poco de brillo en los labios.

Arthur abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

- Ladies first.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros y le miró por un segundo, luego salió.

-º-º-En casa de Seychelles-º-º-

Los dos ingleses estaban en la puerta, se miraron un segundo.

- No puedes si quiera vestirte bien… - se quejó Alice acomodando la corbata del otro.

- Parece mi madre. – se dijo él.

Después Alice llamó a la puerta y se paró detrás de Arthur.

La muchacha morena abrió y al ver a Arthur su expresión fue sorprendida.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin decir nada, el inglés se hizo a un lado dejando que Seychelles vea a Alice.

Si bien antes la isleña estaba sorprendida ahora se le iban a salir los ojos.

- ¿Q-quien es ella?

- Eso te lo iba a preguntar a ti. – respondió el ojiverde.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El imbécil piensa que esto tiene que ver con algo que tú le enviaste. – dijo una molesta Alice.

- Más bien enviaste a casa de Kiku, por error. – corrigió él.

- Y-yo no envié nada… - se quedó pensativa – pero ahora que lo mencionas… Alfred fue a casa de Francis ayer, y él le entregó algo y América le dijo: Seguro Arthur se pondrá eufórico.

Los dos ingleses se quedaron paralizados.

- Holly bastard! – gritaron al unísono.

Arthur suspiro.

- Gracias, Seychelles. – agradeció el inglés y luego arrastró a Alice hasta América…

-º-º- En el camino -º-º-

Arthur iba corriendo y Alice detrás de él, pero ella no era tan veloz así que se iba cansando, perdía el aire y la fuerza.

- Arthur stop! Please stop!

- ¿Qué pasa? – se detuvo y al voltear vio que la inglesa se estaba hiperventilando y jadeaba.

- Necesito descansar…

- B-bien. – se sentó en la acera y ella se sentó a su lado.

La chica se quitó el suéter puesto que allí hacía mucho calor. La camisa que traía entallada a la cintura, dejaba ver perfectamente sus curvas, una vez más Arthur se dijo que era hermosa.

- Ya está. – anunció Alice. – Pero esta vez hay que caminar.

Él se puso de pie y tomó el suéter de la chica. Ella se quedo viéndole un segundo en él rodeo la cintura de la chica con el suéter y lo ató.

- Por si acaso. – dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, ni se miraron. Solo caminaron el uno junto al otro, al mismo ritmo.

Al llegar a casa del americano, los dos llamaron al mismo tiempo.

Un desalineado y a medio vestir Alfred abrió la puerta. Al ver a Alice pareciera que los ojos le iban a saltar.

- Who is this pretty lady? – dijo acercándose a besar la mano de la inglesa, que la apartó de inmediato.

- Eso lo debo preguntar yo. – dijo Arthur.

- What are you talking about?

- Me parece que tiene que ver con tu regalo.

- Oh, recibiste mi regalo… espera, ¿cómo supiste que era mío?

- Seychelles me lo dijo. Ya dime, ¿qué es lo que contenía el frasco?

- El baño de burbujas de Francis, él dijo que era… "_el liquido del amour_" – hizo una mala imitación de la voz del francés.

- Eso no explica esto. – señaló a la rubia.

- ESTO, tiene nombre imbécil. – dijo una molesta Alice.

- Sorry. Eso no explica qué hacía Alice en mi casa.

- Yo tampoco puedo saberlo, pero, si llamamos a Francis, quizás todo se aclare. – Alfred tomó su teléfono celular.

El americano se dispuso a llamar al francés, estuvo un rato esperando hasta que…

- Francis, my friend. It's me the hero… - escuchó al francés hablar – Si, es por el regalo de Arthur… aham… OK, thank you. Bye. – colgó.

- ¿Y bien?

- Dice que espera que la disfrutes y que de nada. – Alfred sonrió.

Los ingleses suspiraron al unísono.

- Bien… quizás no sea por el regalo. – dijo Arthur a Alice mientras se iban de vuelta a casa.

- What are we going to do?

- Nada, Alice. Volver a casa.

- _Nuestra _casa.

- That's it.

Mientras caminaban a casa iban pensando.

Arthur pensaba en que debería compartir su casa con una _extraña_. Y Alice pensaba que debería compartir su casa con un _bastardo usurpador_.

Al llegar a casa ambos sacaron una llave.

- Esto se pone cada vez más raro… - comentó Arthur apartándose para dejar que Alice abra la puerta.

Ella coincidió.

Entraron a la casa y Arthur cerró la puerta.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? – inquirió ella.

- Uno de los dos va a tener que dormir en el sofá.

- Yo lo hare.

- Iba a decir yo. ¿Segura?

- S-si… segura. – fingió media sonrisa.

Arthur buscó algunas mantas y almohadas para Alice, y preparó el sofá para hacerlo más cómodo.

- Gracias, Arthur. – dijo ella.

- Está bien… - luego se fue a su cuarto.

Alice se acomodó en el sillón e intentó dormir. Le fue muy difícil, y cuando por fin pudo conciliar sueño el sol entraba por las ventanas evitándole dormirse.

Frustrada por la falta de sueño, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, vio la hora, eran las 5 am, temprano.

Tomó las cosas para prepararse un té.

- ¿Qué haces Alice?

Volteó y vio al chico en la puerta de la cocina.

- No puedo dormir, así que preparo un té.

- Yo tampoco puedo dormir…

- ¿Te hago uno también?

Él asintió.

Ella preparó té para ambos.

- ¿Cómo te gusta?

- Dos y media de azúcar.

- I-igual que a mí. – dijo una sorprendida inglesa.

Él la miró extrañado por un segundo y luego bajó la mirada.

Al terminar de prepararlos se sentó en la mesa y los puso encima. Él se sentó frente a ella.

- Thank you. – Arthur agradeció.

Ambos bebieron del té al mismo tiempo, se miraron e hicieron un gesto raro, todo al mismo tiempo.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la cocina. El ambiente pesado se ponía cada vez más pesado y los ingleses se ponían nerviosos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y dejaron las tazas en el lavabo de la cocina.

Luego, sin decir nada, subieron hasta el cuarto.

- Y-yo,… déjame sacar mi ropa y me cambiare en el baño.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama mientras Arthur tomaba su ropa.

Cuando estuvo sola en el cuarto miró todo de arriba a abajo. Todo le era familiar, pero sus recuerdos le parecían vistos con otros ojos, como si no fueran del todo suyos.

Desabrochó su pijama lentamente y quitó la parte de arriba. Luego el pantalón y lentamente caminó hacia la cómoda y sacó la ropa interior. Luego fue al armario y tomó un traje, una falda tubo con una chaqueta marrón, y una corbata de un tono más oscuro. Se vistió lentamente y luego se peinó.

Cuando acabó tocó la puerta del baño.

- ¿Se puede?

- Si.

Alice entró. El chico aún no tenía puesta la camisa, y estaba clavado frente al espejo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió ella un poco nervioso.

Él no respondió.

La inglesa se acercó al chico y al ver el espejo también quedó atónita.

- Can you see…?

- Aham…

Era algo impresionantemente extraño. Arthur en lugar de ver su reflejo, veía a Alice en el espejo. Y a Alice no le pasaba algo diferente, veía el reflejo de Arthur en el suyo. Ambos estaban asustados.

- ¿Cómo es posible…? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Arthur, esto me está dando miedo…

- Igual a mí…

Ambos apoyaron una mano en el espejo y allí sus manos se juntaron. Al sentir el contacto una ola de calor recorrió sus cuerpos, seguida de una corriente eléctrica, que les obligó a quitar sus manos.

- Y se pone cada vez más raro. – otra vez, hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Alice se alejó del espejo y le alcanzó a Arthur su camisa.

- Tenemos una reunion hoy. – le indicó. Él asintió.

El inglés terminó de vestirse y los dos bajaron al vestíbulo.

Antes de salir por la puerta Alice volvió a verse al espejo, aún veía el reflejo de Arthur, pero ahora ya no le sorprendía o molestaba, simplemente se acomodó el cabello y miro al chico.

- ¿Lista?

La chica asintió.

Él abrió la puerta y se aparto.

- Ladies first.

Ella salió y Arthur detrás de ella.

-º-º- En la Reunión -º-º-

Los dos ingleses llegaron a casa de Turquía, donde sería la reunión. Llamaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo.

El turco abrió con una sonrisa.

- Arthur, amigo… y…

- Alice. – se presentó ella.

- Es un placer, querida. – tomó la mano de la inglesa y la besó.

Ella no le prestó atención.

Pero Arthur… siento algo extraño en el pecho, como si algo le golpeara, fue raro, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- Bien, adelante. – invitó Sadiq.

Los ingleses entraron a la casa y fueron hasta donde estaban todos reunidos.

Todas las naciones que estaban presentes voltearon a ver a Arthur y la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

Varios susurros se levantaron en el cuarto, pero se silenciaron cuando los ingleses tomaron asiento.

Durante la reunión ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Estaban aún aturdidos por lo que ocurría, pero ambos pensaban igual: Debían aceptar al otro, porque de alguna manera se sentían conectados.

…

_Y así los días pasaban y se iban acostumbrando al hecho de que ninguno iba a irse de la casa. Y se dieron cuenta de que no se separaban en ningún momento, es decir, no habían ido a lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo, eso les pareció extraño, pero ¿qué cosa no lo había sido desde el día en que se encontraron?_

_Ya habían decidido que no era tan malo vivir juntos. Aunque Arthur se quejaba de que Alice actuaba como su madre y era una obsesiva compulsiva._

-º-º-Pasadas dos semanas del encuentro-º-º-

Alice se encontraba recostada en el sillón. Era media tarde y no tenía nada que hacer, ya había limpiado la casa y ordenado la ropa; Arthur estaba tomando un baño, así que tampoco tenía con quien hablar.

Cuando iba a subir las escaleras, alguien llamó a la puerta…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**CHAN CHAN CHAN ~**

**Esperen al proximo capi :D~**

**Comentarios ¿? ~**

**Kisses**

**-Shay Fuera-**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice ignoró la campana, no quería ver a nadie…

Por otra parte Arthur bajó las escaleras con nada más que una toalla atada a la cintura.

- ¿Por qué no abres la puera, Alice?

- I don't feel like it.

El inglés bufó.

Caminó hacia la puerta y abrió.

- Arthur, dude. – saludó America.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- Bueno… vine a invitar a Alice. – sonrió.

Alice, quien estaba oyendo, se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la puerta.

- What the hell?

- Eh… Alice… - dijo el inglés.

- What?

- T-tu ropa… - respondió Alfred.

La chica miró hacia abajo y se dio con que no llevaba pantalón. Una ola de color carmin tiñó todo su rostro. Salió disparada hasta el cuarto.

- Alfred no vas a ir con Alice a ningun lado. – espetó Arthur.

- But… why not?

- Simplemente no.

La inglesa (ya con su falda puesta) bajaba las escaleras.

- Tu no eres mi padre Arthur…

- Yo soy el hombre de la casa, y yo mando aquí.

- I'm not a fucking child!

La rubia terminó de bajar las escaleras y se puso al lado del americano.

- Vamos Alfred. – agarró la mano del ojiazul y lo arrastró lejos de la puerta mientras cerraba la misma con fuerza.

Un desconcertado e iracundo Arthur quedó dentro de la casa.

- Holly bastard! – dijo para sí.

No entendía porqué le molestaba, Alice podía hacer lo que quisiera, era libre… pero sentía que algo lo golpeaba, y no como si ella le golpeara sino, como si algo con más fuerza lo hiciera.

_Afuera, donde Alice y Alfred…_

- ¿A dónde tenías pensado invitarme? – preguntó ella.

- Tenía pensado invitarte a mi casa. – sonrió.

Alice suspiró.

- Que quede algo en claro: Solo acepto porque me gusta molestar a Arthur.

- I can live with that.

Al entrar en la casa del americano la chica se quedó observando, estaba bastante desordenada y no muy bien cuidada.

_Al menos Arthur es ordenado. _– pensó la ojiverde.

Alfred se puso en frente a la chica.

- ¿No quieres nada de beber o algo, Alice?

- No, gracias, Alfred.

El chico se quedó observando a la rubia.

- You're really pretty, Alice.

- D-don't say that…

- Why not? It's the truth.

- C-claro que no. – a esas alturas la chica estaba más roja que un tomate.

- Yes… - el americano acaricio una de las mejillas de la ojiverde. – You're so beautiful…

Si bien antes la inglesa estaba roja ahora parecía que estuviese ardiendo en el sol…

- You're really tender, Alfred, but…

- But…?

- Forget it.

El chico de lentes sonrió; se acercó lentamente a la inglesa…

- Alice…

- ¿Si?

- Can I kiss you?

- W-what?... oh… y-yes.

El americano sonrio. Tomó el rostro de la inglesa y posó la boca sobre la suya, tan solo por un segundo. Cuando se separó vio que la chica cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió él.

- No… it's just… I've never been kissed before…

Alfred se sorprendió, y a la vez le parecio algo muy tierno. Agarró las manos de la chica y la miró a los ojos.

- I like you, Alice…

- W-well… that's very sweet, but… I don't know you very well…

- Pero me gustaría que lo hicieras…

Sin darle tiempo a la ojiverde de responder, se acercó a su rostro y la besó nuevamente, esta vez con más intencidad, invadiendo la boca de la chica con su lengua, saboreando cada centímetro de ésta…

Pero entonces…

Arthur entró a casa del americano como si fuera la suya propia… al ver lo que ocurría quedó pasmado, estaba entre enfadado, sosprendido y… _desepcionado_…

- A-alice…

De inmediato la rubia se separó del americano y volteó a ver al inglés…

- Arthur… I-I'm sorry…

- No, Alice… I'm sorry. I thought you were smart…

- I'm smart!

- Hey, Arthur, dude, it's ok, what's the big deal? It's just a kiss.

- Alice. A casa. – dijo el ojiverde en tono monótono.

- ¡NO! – respondió ella.

Inglaterra tomó aire. Se acercó a la chica y la agarró de la muñeca.

- We're going home. Like it or not.

Y así la arrastró de vuelta a casa.

En el camino, Alice lloriqueaba por la presión que ejercía el muchacho en su muñeca. Y Alfred iba maldiciendo entre dientes a _solodiossabequien_.

Al llegar a casa el inglés soltó a la chica con tanta violencia que esta calló al suelo.

- You're not my father! – lloriqueaba la chica.

Arthur cerró la puerta.

- Y gracias a Dios por eso.

- No tienes derecho a tratarme de ese modo, tú no me dirás qué hacer. – Alice pudo ponerse de pie.

El chico la tomó por ambas muñecas y la levanto a la altura de su rostro.

- Lo hago por tu bien, pues al parecer eres una niña tonta y no sabes que no debes meterte con un bastardo como ése.

- I'm not a child…

- What the hell did you say?

- I'm… not… a child.

- I can't hear you! – apretó más sus muñecas.

- I'm not fucking child!

- Liar! – la empujó contra la pared. – Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz la gente, ¿de veras crees que te quieren? ¡NO! Todo es pura lujuria, sexo, morbo. ¡Así es la vida, niña!

- ¡¿A qué diablos viene todo eso?

- N-no quiero que salgas con nadie.

- ¿Por qué? Tú no eres quién para decirmelo.

- I could feel it.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pude sentir lo que sentías… - la apretó más contra la pared – Puedo sentir lo que sientes.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué me provocas dolor?

- To make sure. – la soltó. – Sé que no estabas cómoda con Alfred. ¿Tengo razon?

Ella asintió.

- Aún así, no comprendo todo esto… no te comprendo.

- Alice, sé que esto te va a sonar como que estoy loco, pero… creo que sé porqué tú ves mi reflejo en el espejo, y porqué yo siento lo que tú, y porque… somos tan similares…

- Tell me…

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – acercó su rostro al de la chica – Tú y yo, somos una sola persona.

- Eso es… ¡Lo más ridículo que he oido en mi vida! – se soltó del inglés.

- Hit me.

- What?

- Hit me… you'll feel it too…

- Don't be silly…

- Do it. Or I'm gonna do it, and it will be worse…

- Fine! Do it.

Arthur, con toda calma, subió las escaleras…

- What the hell are you going to do? – Alice se ajejó del pie de la escalera.

- You'll see…

El muchacho, sin más, se dejó caer por la escalera, provocando un estruendoso ruido. Al llegar al final su cabeza se golpeó con la pared.

Alice lo sintió. Intentó contener un chillido de dolor; _no iba a darle la razón al ése imbécil_.

- ¿C-cómo es posible que no lo sienta? – se preguntó a sí mismo Arthur.

- Y-ya ves, eres un imbécil.

- O tú eres muy buena actriz. Golpeame. Dame tu mejor golpe, sé que quieres hacerlo.

Se acercó al chico y levantó la mano. Quiso detenerse, pero ya era tarde. Tomó aire y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dos ingleses se agarraron la mejilla al mismo tiempo, los dos lo habían sentido.

- A-arthur… esto es extraño… y doloroso.

- I told you so.

Al quitar su mano, Alice se vió al espejo, su mejilla estaba tan roja como la del muchacho.

- Arthur, can I ask you something?

- Sure.

- Dime la verdad ¿fuiste porque Alfred es malo o porque… estas celoso?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Otra vez… Suspense… ChanChanChan(8)**

**Well… ¿Ustedes qué opinan? xD**

**Ni yo se a que vino tanta violencia ._.**

**Well Gracias Por Leer (:~ **

**-Shay Fuera-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada pues aquí la razon por la que el Ff es Rated M.**

**This maybe the…**

**Last Chapter ~**

**Bueno n_nU Si a ustedes les parece que aquí debe acabar… yo había pensado en hacer algo como un día a día en la relación de Alice & Arthur, pero ustedes, que son quienes leen, deciden (:~ Sin mas…**

**El Capitulo:::**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Arthur estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo responder a aquello, no quería decirle lo que sentía, si sabía que ella lo odiaba…

- Eh… b-bueno… y-yo… tú sabes… me preocupo por ti…

- But, we both know that Alfred is like a baby, he would never hurt me…

- C-creeme, no son celos ¿por qué estaría celoso de un imbécil inmaduro?

- I… I don't know… tell me, why are you jealous?

- I'm not! I just… he's not for you…

- Why not?

- Él es un estúpido, muy inmaduro, bastante falto de tacto, un torpe y… es inferior a ti. Tú mereces mucho más que eso Alice, mereces alguien que sepa tratar con _nuestro_ carácter, que sepa manejar a una mujer fuerte como tu y sea digno de _nuestro _amor…

- ¿_Nuestro_?

- Somos una persona, ¿no es así? Creo que yo sé lo que me conviene a mí mismo…

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo en lo que sí diferimos Arthur, en lo que somos totalmente opuestos…

- ¿En qué?

- Tú solo te amas a ti mismo, eres un egocéntrico, Arthur… yo…

- You?

- You know what? Forget it…

- No, Alice. – se puso frente a ella y la miro fijo a los ojos. – Tell me, please…

- No tiene sentido que lo haga… tú seguirás amándote a ti mismo, seguirás siendo un monstruo egoísta.

- Alice, deja de decir eso… porque el hecho de que me ame a mí mismo significa que… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de la inglesa. Primero estuvo sorprendido y luego le siguió, pasando su lengua por sus labios, para después introducirla lentamente en su boca. Al ver que la chica se quedaba sin aire, se separó. – A-alice, déjame terminar…

- No. No lo digas, yo sé que no es cierto. Así solo seguirás lastimándome… – subió las escaleras antes de darle al chico tiempo de hablar.

Arthur quedó plantado al pie de la escalera.

_Alice se encerró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dejó caer al suelo. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y no comprendía por qué, pero solo le atinaba a llorar. Estaba claro que él era un imbécil narcisista y que solo hacía cosas para molestarle o quizás darle ilusiones y luego simplemente destrozarla, como lo había hecho… ella le amaba, lo sabía, pero no tenía el valor de admitirlo, ¿qué sentido tenía? Él solo se amaba a sí mismo, y aunque eran la misma persona, no la amaba a ella, no sabría cómo amarla._

El inglés, que estaba al pie de la escalera, miró hacia arriba. Consideró subir por ella, pero eso le enojaría más, así que solo se quedó allí, simplemente, clavado allí, pensando… de pronto, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían…

- Fuck! _She's crying…_ - se dijo pesadamente.

Lo decidió, sin importar si ella se enfadaba y no quería verle más, tenía que decirle la verdad… que la amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, que daría lo que fuera porque ella sea feliz, por darle lo que merece, que lamentaba ser tan imbécil…

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró al cuarto. Se paró en la puerta del baño y golpeó.

- Alice, can I come in?

- GET OUT! I don't wanna see you; I don't wanna hear what you have to say. Just get out!

- Listen, I'm sorry… I know, I'm such a fool, and I understand if you hate me, but I just need to tell you something… I want to see your eyes one more time, please open…

- GET OUT! I hate you!

- Alice, please just a minute.

Alice se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas, acomodó su ropa y lavó su cara para ocultar que estaba llorando. Luego abrió la puerta.

- What the fuck do you want now?

- I love you, Alice. I love you so much, that I don't mind if you are mad at me you're within your rights, but I just wanted you to know how I feel about you.

- A-arthur… ¿de veras lo dices?

- Sí, Alice, lo digo en serio. Y entiendo que me odies, por ser un monstruo, celoso e impulsivo y no tratarte como te lo mereces, porque yo… no te merezco… solo te pido una mínima posibilidad de demostr… - una vez más fue interrumpido por un beso de ella.

- It's fine… I'm not mad at you, Artie…

- You're not?

- I can't be mad at you… because I can't be mad at myself…

- That make sense. That really make sense… well, I just wanted you to know that, and…

- Arthur… - interrumpió ella.

- Yes?

- Can I ask you something?

- Sure.

- Just kiss me and shut up.

Y así fue. Suavemente tomó a Alice de la cintura y la besó. No un beso apresurado, no un beso para callar, simplemente un beso por amor, por deseo, por placer…

Inconscientemente la chica lo abrazó por el cuello. Podía sentirlo, su aroma, su sabor, tan igual a ella y a la vez tan diferente… se separó tan solo un poco en busca de aire…

- I love you Arthur.

- I love you Alice. – la levantó en sus brazos, la sentó en el lavabo y luego la besó con ímpetu.

La inglesa le siguió y le rodeó con las piernas, atrayéndolo más hacia ella…

Inglaterra comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello sin mucha delicadeza, arrancándole suaves gemidos… luego metió las manos debajo de su camisa, provocándole un estremecimiento. Luego quitó la camisa, con un movimiento rápido, provocando que ella se sonrojara violentamente…

Alice estaba nerviosa, todo era nuevo para ella, nunca nadie le había visto sin su ropa, NADIE. Sentía las manos del muchacho acariciar su vientre y sus pechos por encima de la tela, haciéndola estremecerse más que antes.

Arthur quitó el sujetador de la chica, a lo que ella respondió cubriéndose, como reflejo. Él, de inmediato, quitó las manos de Alice y comenzó a besar, lamer y morder sus pechos.

- Arthur. – gemía ella. Luego, le quitó lentamente la camisa y pasó las manos por su pecho.

El inglés quitó la falda y la ropa interior de la rubia, lentamente, y acarició sus piernas, haciendo que ella se estremezca. Comenzó a besar debajo de su ombligo, provocando que ella se arqueara hacia atrás y gimiera entrecortadamente…

- A-ar-arthur, stop, please… - pidió ella entre gemidos.

El chico alzó la mirada y la vio a los ojos.

- C-con cuidado, y-yo nunca… - el muchacho la calló, posando su dedo índice en los labios de la ojiverde, y luego le tomó las manos y las ubicó al borde de su pantalón, ella lo quitó y luego hizo lo mismo con sus bóxers.

Inglaterra besó el vientre de Alice suavemente, besó su zona íntima, y luego pasó la lengua por su entrada, casi metiéndola dentro.

Alice al sentir la lengua caliente del inglés, acariciando su entrada, se aferró con fuerza al lavabo y soltó fuertes gemidos. Era una mezcla entre ardor y placer…

El ojiverde tomó rápidamente los glúteos de la chica y comenzó a lamer más violentamente. Luego, la agarró, la tumbo al suelo y la penetró con una sola embestida, haciéndola chillar de dolor, e incluso sacándole una lágrima. Comenzó un vaivén violento y torpe, sintiendo que ella estaba tensa, estrecha. Seguía aumentando el ritmo, hasta el punto que ella estaba temblando.

La rubia sentía que sus paredes le quemaban, dolía, dolía mucho, sentía como si su zona púbica se prendía fuego. Después se vio sentada encima del inglés, y no supo que hacer…

Arthur, sabiendo que ella era inexperta, se sentó, aún con ella sobre sus caderas, y comenzó a moverla, primero suavemente, a lo que ella comprendió que debía moverse también, y así lo hizo, arrancándole varios gemidos al muchacho…

De pronto, Alice, sintió que todo su cuerpo se iba, una ola de calor la recorrió y luego, ya no pudo moverse…

- Arthur. – gimió cuando él se corría también en su interior.

El inglés salió de dentro de ella cuidadosamente, dejando escapar un jadeo, y se recostó en el suelo.

- Alice… - la recostó en su pecho. – I love you.

- I love you too. – y de inmediato se quedó dormida.

Como se había quedado dormida, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, se recostó junto a ella, la cubrió y la rodeó con los brazos posesivamente.

_Nobody can love you, more tan yourself. _– pensó.

Y luego también se quedó dormido.

**~o~**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Well n_n what do you think?**

**Is this the end…?**

**Yo podría continuar… pero no tendría sentido si ustedes, quienes lo leen, no lo desean n_n**

**Gracias por leer ¡ (:**

**& Gracias a mi amiga Silver Kelsey Cunningham Gold por ayudarme con el rollplaygame~**

**Well**

**Kisses**

**-Shay Fuera-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno n_nU por los comentarios del capitulo anterior deduzco que les ha gustado (: ~ Me siento realizada xD **

**Misaki-chu**** I'm really sorry honey D: No recorde el detalle de que la mayor parte del fic estaba en ingles n_nU trato de reducirlo (:**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a ****chibisiam**** que ha sido la primera persona en leer &/o comentar mi fic, por ende mi impulso pasa haber llegado al 2º capitulo siquiera (: & por supuesto a TODOS los que han leido &/o comentado el fic (: sin todos ustedes NO SERIA POSIBLE**

**(**_**Gracias a AlexBraginski por cantarme 'Billionaire' mientras escribía para inspirarme. I WANNA FUCK YOUR VOICE DUDE ! XDD**_**)**

**Para los que quieran comunicarse conmigo por sugerencias & eso. Mi msn esta en mi perfil (: ~ **

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El sol se colaba por las ventanas del cuarto de los ingleses.

Arthur abrió los ojos lentamente… Alice aún dormía así que no se movió, no quería despertarla. Se quedó allí, recostado, observándola y se preguntó:

_¿En qué momento se quitó las gafas?_

Así se parecía mucho más a él, pero ella era aún más hermosa, delicada, suave y deliciosa, como la flor más exótica y bella del mundo.

De pronto comenzó a moverse.

- A-arthur… - dijó la inglesa con voz cansada, levantando la vista.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió él suavemente, acariciando la espalda de Alice.

- No… - sonrió y luego depositó un único beso en los labios del ojiverde.

Entonces se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho del muchacho, ocultando el rostro y acariciando su torso.

Todo parecía ir perfecto… _parecía…_

_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_

_El tiempo pasaba, quizás es dificil de creer, después de lo que había ocurrido, la vida para Alice y Arthur no había cambiado demasiado… celos, peleas estúpidas, té y más celos._

_Y así, como si nada, pasaron 45 días, exactos._

Esa madrugada Alice se despertó y encendió la luz de su velador.

- Arthur. – movió al ingés que dormía junto a ella.

- ¿Hm? – fue todo lo que un todavía dormido Inglaterra atinó a responder.

- I don't feel very well… - respondió la rubia haciendo una mueca de asco.

Arthur se despertó del todo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Siento como si fuera a…- la inglesa se levantó de un brinco, corrió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Arthur, entre asustado y preocupado, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta del baño.

- Alice, are you ok?

Nada. No oyó nada. Pegó el oido a la puerta y lo único se escuchó fue un sonido espantoso, repugnante, como si estuviera… _vomitando._

_Again_. – pensó él.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente. Efectivamente, ella estaba de rodillas en frente del lavabo con la cabeza inclinada, era obvio que las suposiciones de Arthur eran correctas. Se puso detrás de ella y sostuvo su cabello con cuidado.

Despues de aproximadamente diez minutos en esa misma posición, Alice encendió el agua y se limpió el rostro.

- Thank you, Arthur.

- You're wellcome, sweetie.

- La verdad, no comprendo que me ocurre… últimamente.

- Hm… ¿quisieras ver un doctor por si acaso?

- N-no… está bien.

- Bien. – abrazó a Alice de la cintura. - ¿Vas a ir a la reunión del mes de la mujer?

- Por muy estúpido que me parezca… sí.

- Entonces te sugieron que regreses a la cama, son las 5 am.

Ella asintió, volvió a la cama e intentó descansar nuevamente.

…

Cuando volvió a despertar Arthur no estaba a su lado, lo cual no le extraño. Se levantó, se vistió y bajó las escaleras.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, mirando su reloj, Arthur la interceptó.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?

- Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

El inglés suspiró pesadamente y le dio la razón.

La rubia salió de la casa, rápidamente.

Obviamente no tenía pensado ir a esa estúpida e innecesaria reunión, sabía que se la pasarían hablando idioteces sin importancia y ella no quería perder tiempo de esa manera.

Por otro lado, lo que había ocurrido esa madrugada, había sido extraño, sí, y por mucho que quisiera dejarlo pasar, no lo hizo.

Tomó rumbo al hospital.

Llegó a su destino más pronto de lo que había calculado. Abrió las enormes puertas transparentes del hospital y fue hasta el mostrador.

- Buenos días, señorita Kirkland, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Buenos días. Sí, necesito un doctor, urgente.

- Bueno, entonces está en el lugar indicado ¿qué tiene?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber.

- Bien. Segundo piso, veré que la atiendan lo antes posible.

- Gracias. – se despidió con la mano y subió las escaleras haste el segundo piso.

Siempre había odiado a los doctores y los hospitales, simplemente no le gustaban.

Luego de un largo rato de espera.

- Señorita Kirkland. – un hombre moreno de unos cuarenta años de edad con bata blanca y anteojos la llamó. – Adelante.

Ella sin decir nada fue hasta donde estaba, él se apartó de la puerta y ella entró.

- Bien, puede sentarse. – señaló una camilla. Ella se sentó. – Y digame, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

- Bien, no estoy muy segura. Hace unos días he estado sintiendo muchas nauseas…

- Hm… ¿se ha hecho ya una prueba de embarazo?

La ojiverde quedó paralizada. No lo había pensado siquiera.

- Eh… n-no. ¿Por qué?

- Pues, puede que sea eso. ¿No ha experimentado aumento de apetito o antojos?

- No que yo notara.

- Bien, le diré que hará. – el doctor busco entre sus cosas y sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel. – Aquí tiene la prueba. ¿Desea hacerla aquí o en su casa?

Alice tomó la bolsa.

- En casa.

- En caso de que dé positivo, no tiene de que preocuparse, en caso contrario regrese esta tarde.

La inglesa agradeció al doctor y se retiró.

No era posible, ella NO ESTABA EMBARAZADA, era imposible.

Llegó a casa.

- ¿Arthur? – llamó.

_Grenial. No esta. _– pensó aliviada.

Subió hasta el cuarto de baño y trabó la puerta.

Abrió la bolsa de papel y sacó una cajita que contenía la prueba. Leyó las instrucciones e hizo lo que indicaban…

Mientras esperaba se planteó miles de posibilidades, en caso de que fuera positiva… _¿Cómo lo tomaría Arthur? Y si… ¿la dejaba? ¿o se enfadaba con ella? O si…_

El tiempo acabó. Regresó al baño y tomó la prueba…

_Oh my fucking god! _– pensó.

Entonces oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

- Alice, I'm home! – anunció Arthur desde el pie de la escalera.

- Eh… ¡Voy en un momento!

- ¿Ocurre algo? – el inglés subió las escaleras.

- N-no… - la chica apresurada, tiró la prueba a la basura y salió del baño. - ¿Por qué ocurriría algo?

- N-no lo se.

Alice suspiró.

- Ah, se me olvido preguntarte… - comenzó Arthur - ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

- ¿Hm? Ah, eh… normal, siempre es igual. – mintió.

- Oh, bien… - hubo un silencio sepulcral – Yo voy a tomar un baño.

Alice asintió.

En inglés preparó la tina, se quitó la ropa y entró al baño cerrando la puerta.

La rubia se sentó en la cama y retrajo las piernas.

_En algun momento tendré que decirle… pero, puedo esperar… mi vientre aún no ha crecido… _- pensó.

Cuando Arthur abrió la puerta del baño, una nube de vapor lo envolvió completamente. Fue hasta donde estaba sentada la inglesa, se puso junto a ella y la abrazó.

- ¿O-ocurre algo Arthur?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**(: Ahí la dejo porque mi hermano .l. no me da tiempo de escribir mas . **

**Espero les guste la idea :D En cualquier caso xD me avisan (:~**

**Love you**

**-Shay Fuera-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo SUPER corto ¡! ~ porque me voy de viaje $: Lo hago apresurada mientras no-preparo mi maleta, así que mil disculpas**

**Vuelvo el Lunes & prometo traer más y más capitulos**

**Sin mas**

**-Shay Fuera-**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

- Alice… te voy a dar una oportunidad de que me digas qué hiciste esta mañana y porqué no fuiste a esa reunión… - dijo él con aire dominante.

Ella se tensó, lo que el ojiverde pudo sentir ya que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Y-yo… eh… fui al doctor como me sugeriste…

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

- Antes… ¿cómo supieste que no fui a la reunión?

- Seychelles…

- Fucking bitch!

- Ya dime que fue lo que dijo el doctor, ¿está todo en orden?

- Well… todo está bien…

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que dijo?

Alice se puso de pie.

- Look, Arthur… I'm…

- ¿You are…?

- I'm… pregnant. – lo dijo tan bajo que el inglés no pudo oirlo.

Arthur suspiró, tomó a la chica de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

- Dime.

La rubia se acercó a su oído.

- I'm pregnant. – susurró. Inglaterra quedó estático. - ¿Arthur? ¡Di algo, por favor! – él no habló - Arthur, baby, are you ok?

- Ho-how do you fell about it?

- P-pues… estoy bastante confundida y nerviosa. – suspiró y ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur. - ¿Y… tú?

- Yo… - suspiró y besó la frente de la chica. – Muy feliz, Alice.

- ¿E-en serio? – levantó el rostro.

- Odio, y sabes que de verdad odio sonar cursi o como en las películas pero: ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz, Alice! ¿Qué mejor prueba de amor que esa?

- Esa fue la cosa más NARCISISTA que pudiste haber dicho…

- Si no fuera narcisista no te amaría, Alice.

- Muy cierto.

- I love you.

- I lo… I mean… we love you too.

Arthur sonrió, y lentamente pasó su mano por el vientre de Alice.

- Don't do that.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es incómodo, así que ya no lo hagas. – agarró las manos del rubio y las alejó de ella.

- ¿Soy yo o estás de mal humor? – dijo él sarcásticamente.

- No jodas, Arthur, no es momento.

Alice se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Arthur.

- Necesito… pensar…


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdon por tardar tanto en hacerlo $$:**

**Mil disculpas**

**Espero les guste :D**

**Byee los amo**

**-Shay fuera-**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Alice salió de la casa y se dispuso a caminar y caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo quería, _caminar_.

Pasaba junto a la gente como si esta no existiera, solo podía pensar en el miedo que sentía, no pensaba que estaba lista y mucho menos Arthur… sí, bien, ya estaban grandesitos, pero… jamás se imagino pensarse a sí misma como… _madre_. Tampoco imaginaba que fuera posible, tener un bebe con… _ella misma_, puesto que eso era… Arthur y ella eran la misma persona, no sabía que era posible concebir así.

Su mente se aturdía con una avalancha de pensamientos, algunos cuerdos y relacionados entre sí y otros que ni siquiera estaban en su idioma… estaba muy metida en su cabeza, ni siquiera tenía en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba ni cuanto había caminado, tampoco prestaba atención a lo que ocurría afuera, solo podía oír su propia voz y la de Arthur hablando en su mente.

Se detuvo en seco, al oír una leve voz proveniente de otro lado que no era su subconciente. Salió del hilo de sus pensamientos…

- ¿Japan? – buscó de donde provenía la voz.

- Igirisu-san. – saludó el japones.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – se puso en frente de él.

- Es que… Iggy-chan me ha llamado para decirme que Alice-nichan no contesta el telefono y que ya hace ya varias horas que salió de casa.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido él a buscarme?

- Dice que usted está de muy mal humor.

- Y él se esfuerza por irritarme más. – suspiró – Gracias Kiku. – saludó al pelinegro con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a casa.

Mientras caminaba maldecía a Arthur en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué se cree? Hasta secretario tiene, pobre Japon. Cree que se va a salvar de mí, y no es así… aunque no puedo golpearlo… ¡Shit!_

Se sorprendió de lo lejos que había llegado y madijo su mente.

Entonces comenzó a llover…

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Clima de mierda!

Por un momento, se resguardó bajo un árbol y consideró la posibilidad de llamar a Arthur, pero desistió.

Así que siguió caminando, hasta que estuvo tan mojada que podría jurar que estaba dentro de una picina.

A penas pudo abrir la puerta, porque estaba temblando.

- A-ar-ar-a-arthur…

- ¿Alice? – el ingles salió de la cocina y al ver a la chica empapada corrió hacia ella. - ¡¿Por qué mierda no me llamaste?

- N-no queria molestarte. – mintió.

La verdad era por orgullo.

- Oh ven. Tienes que secarte. – Arthur entró al baño y sacó un par de toallas y envolvió a la chica con ellas.

- T-thanks. – la ojiverde no dejaba de temblar.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Alice, estás embarazada.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Alice ambos somos personas cultas e inteligentes, creo que sabes que es peligroso.

- You know what? Me tienes harta. – comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – él la siguió.

- Me voy.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? No puedes irte Alice.

- Claro que sí.

Cuando Arthur entró al cuarto Alice ya tenía lista una maleta.

- Alice, you're not going anywhere. – agarró lo que la chica había preparado.

- Guve me that. – intentó agarrarlo pero el chico le sujetó ambas manos con la que le quedaba libre.

Inglaterra caminó hacia la ventana (aún sujetando a Alice) y arrojó la maleta.

- No vas a ninguna parte.

- ¡Sueltame! – ella forsajeaba y trataba de soltarse, pero Arthur era mucho más fuerte, y ahora la sujetaba con ambas manos.

- ¡Promete que no te irás!

- ¡Somos un pais libre, puedo hacer lo que quiera!

- ¿Eso crees? – la puso contra la pared. – Alice, listen to me… I love you, you know that. No quiero que nada te ocurra; puedo hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- Te quedas por las buenas o por las malas.

- No puedes hacerme nada, imbecil.

- … - suspiró. – Alice…

- ¿Hm?

- Sorry. – la soltó.

- No Arthur… it's… fine. – se encogió de hombros.

- Claro que no, yo…

Antes de que Arthur pudiera decir algo más Alice se había metido al cuarto de baño.

- ¡Alice! – tocó la puerta-

- Now what?

- ¿Estás enojada?

- No… solo… un… poco. Pero la verdad no es lo que más importa ahora.

_**Y así los meses pesaban, entre cambios de humor, peleas e intentos de huír de casa de parte de la chica.**_

_**En el quinto mes…**_

- ¡Arthur, llegaremos tarde al doctor! – llamó Alice desde el pie de la escalera.

- ¡Ya casi! – respondió mientras iba acomodando su camisa debajo del pantalon al bajar.

- ¡Apresurate!

- Ya. – dijo poniéndose junto a ella. – ¿A qué hora es la cita?

- A las 10.

- Mejor nos apresuramos, faltan 6 minutos.

- ¡Tú eres quien más tardó!

- Yo tengo más de tres opciones de vestuario.

- Eso es porque las tiendas de ropa para embarazadas son un asco.

- No es mi culpa.

- Callate y vamos.

_En el doctor…_

- Señorita y señor Kirkland. – llamó el médico.

La inglesa le tomó la mano a Arthur y entró al consultorio.

- Recuéstese aquí, señorita. – señaló la camilla.

Ella hizo lo que el doctor decía.

- Levántese le blusa un poco, por favor. – indicó. Ella lo hizo. – Ahora, el gel estará un poco frío pero será solo por un segundo.

Efectivamente estuvo frío solo un momento, luego solo sintió pegajoso y extraño.

- Bien señorita…

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – interrumpió Arthur.

- No, por el contrario, todo está de maravilla solo que…

- ¿Niño o niña? – Alice estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban hasta las uñas.

- Bien… son…

- Wait a second. – dijo Arthur - ¿SON?


	8. Chapter 8

**Un cap corto para darme espacio a preparar el parto & las fichas de los bebes :3**

**Peronenme.**

**Los quiero**

**-Shay fuera-**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

- Sí, señor Kirkland, felicidades, son mellizos. – sonrió el doctor.

- T-t-tw-tw-twins? – gritó la inglesa histérica.

- Sí, Alice, twins. – respondió Arthur una vez que pudo.

- Bien, señorita. – el médico quitó la cosa pegajosa del vientre de Alice y le entregó un paño húmedo. – Límpiese con eso, y pueden esperar afuera, para que les entregue el DVD.

La rubia hizo lo que dijo el doctor y luego, ambos se sentaron en la sala de espera.

- Arthur… ahora sí que tengo miedo…

- Alice, - le agarró el rostro – No tengas miedo, no hay razon para tenerlo…

- Tú no vas a parir dos criaturas, imbécil. – cruzó los brazos.

- Alice, yo voy a sentir exactamente lo mismo que tu.

- Y-you're right…

- Señorita Kirkland. – llamó la secretaria del doctor. – Ya tenemos su ultrasonido.

Retiraron el DVD y regresaron a casa para prepararse para la reunión de ese día.

-º-º-º-º-º-

Mientras los dos ingleses se vestían, un silencio sepulcral invadió el cuarto, ni siquiera se oía el sonido de la tela deslizándose por los cuerpos…

De pronto, los dos ojiverdes soltaron un grito ahogado y se sujetaron el vientre.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – el ingles no entendía.

- Supongo que eso fue… ¿una patada? – hizo una pausa –¡Genial! Sacaron tu fuerza bruta. – se quejó.

- ¿Me estás culpando?

- No. A la genética.

- Ya Alice, hay que irnos. – dijo el rubio una vez que estuvo vestido.

- Bien. Pero antes…

- ¿Hm?

La inglesa salió disparada al baño… Arthur adivinó, así que tan solo espero…

Pero estaba tardando más que de costumbre, esta vez tuvo que sentarse para no cansarse.

- Ya está. – dijo Alice saliendo del baño. – Lo maneto…

- No hay problema, Alice. – la abrazó de la cintura – Lets go…

Si esa no era la reunión más aburrida de todas, estaba entre las diez peores. Las cinco horas que estuvieron reunidos en casa de Egipto, todo giró en torno a las discusiones entre Grecia y Turquía acerca de algo que, luego de unas dos horas, nadie sabía.

Ni Alice, ni Arthur prestaban mucha atención a nada de lo que ocurría, solo soportaban algunas de las miradas clavadas en ellos; sabían que observaban a Alice, lo hacían desde que supieron que estaba encinta, el que más la observaba era Francia, además de Alfred, que siempre le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa, lo cual incomodaba a la ojiverde.

Cuando Alemania dio la señal que dio fin al suplicio, todas las naciones reunidas abandonaron la casa.

_El tiempo continuó pasando, lento… el pobre Arthur tuvo que soportar, los antojos, cambios de humor y la constante necesidad de sexo de Alice, pero todo valió la pena cuando llegó el último mes…_


	9. Chapter 9 Final

**Bueno aquí el capitulo final.**

**Bueno ustedes deciden si este es el final o si quieren saber acerca de los gemelos.**

**Las fichas de los Kirkland están en mi perfil.**

**Les quiero pedir que lean mi historia de San Valentin n_nU me gustaria saber que tan mal manejo el USAXUK**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia.**

**Los quiero**

**-ShayFuera-**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Parecía ser otra noche aburrida, esa noche Alice no había dejado a Arthur dormir en la cama, así que tuvo que hacerlo en el sofá.

Eran las 05:00 am.

- ¡ARTHUR! – la voz de la inglesa hizo eco en las paredes de la casa.

De inmediato, y aún medio dormido, el inglés saltó del sofá y subió las escaleras…

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?

- C-creo que… se me rompió la frente. – sollozó la chica que estaba que no daba de los nervios.

Arthur quedó paralizado unos segundos pero luego se movió rápidamente y alzó a Alice en sus brazos.

Llegaron al hospital de inmediato.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – ofreció la mujer detrás del mostrador.

- ¡Mi novia está a punto de dar a luz! – gritó el ingles.

La mujer inmediatamente llamó al doctor y llevaron a Alice a la sala de parto.

La rubia apretaba la mano de Arthur con fuerza mientras soltaba fuertes gemidos de dolor… Pujaba, pujaba… pero no sentía que estuviera sirviendo de algo.

- Vamos señorita Kirkland, ya casi… - decía el doctor.

Arthur intentaba calmar a Alice (quien maldecía hasta a las paredes), pero el dolor tampoco lo dejaba hacer mucho.

Después de prácticamente tres horas de trabajo de parto, un llanto hizo eco en la sala.

El doctor sonrió. Arthur sonrió. Alice maldijo el día en que decidió no abortar, pero claro que estaba feliz, que no lo demostrara no tenía nada que ver en absoluto.

- Muy bien Alice, ya falta poco. – dijo el ingles jadeando.

- Fuck! Olvide que hay otro más.

- Otra… - corrigió el ojiverde.

- ¡Lo que sea!

- Solo puje una vez más, con fuerza… ya casi sale sola… - indicó el médico.

Alice pujó una última vez, y otro llanto se oyó en la sala…

Luego de unos segundos, la enfermera le entregó ambos bebés a la inglesa, quien a éste punto lloraba de emoción…

- Hermosos. – exclamó Arthur, para luego besar la frente de la ojiverde.

Alice no tenía palabras, tan sólo podía sonreír, llorar y besar a sus dos hermosos hijos.

Cuando el médico y la enfermera se retiraron, dejando a la _nueva familia_ a solas…

- ¿Has encontrado algún nombre de tu agrado? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- Tengo varias opciones, pero… ¿tú tienes algo?

- La verdad pensé que tú escogerías… yo he pensado pero, nada.

- Lo pensare…

La muchacha se quedó observando a sus pequeños. No podía creer que acababan de salir de su interior… eran muy distintos entre sí, pero tenían los mismos ojos verdes, intensos y penetrantes…

- Alexandra and Alexander… what do you think Arthur?

- Me parece bien. – sonrió.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_Tres años después…_

Los dos pequeños Kirkland se encontraban bajo el cuidado de Japon, ya que sus padres habían asistido a una reunión aquel día.

Al japonés le encantaba cuidar de sus pequeños ahijados, eran, probablemente, los niños más bien portados del mundo.

Le parecía fascinante en modo en que Alexander tomaba de la mano a su hermana y ambos caminaban por su patio, y le hablaban a los bonsáis…

Pero ahora los dos estaban sentados en el pasto y, por lo que podía ver Kiku, estaban… hablando…

- Look, Alex, a Little bird! – el pequeño Alexander señaló en el cielo un pajarito que volaba por ahí. Su hermana (menor que él) no hablaba mucho, pero entendía; así que solo se limitó a sonreír.

La pequeña inglesa se puso de pie y acomodó su vestidito verde, luego jaló a su hermano de la mano mirando al cielo…

- No, Alex… no vas a poder alcanzarlo…

- But… Alex… a bird!

- Vamos, t-tengo hambre. – jaló a la rubia en dirección a la casa del japonés

- But the bird! – lloriqueó.

El niño tomó a su melliza de los hombros.

- Si persigues el pajarito puedes lastimarte… como ocurrió con el conejo.

- Fine. – se rindió la pequeña.

La puerta de la casa se abrió.

- Alexander, Alexandra, mum is here, Darling! – exclamó Alice caminando hacia el patio.

Inmediatamente los dos niños corrieron a lanzarse a los brazos de su madre.

- Mum! – gritaron ambos eufóricos.

- Hey, hey, no aprieten tanto, los dejé aquí hace solo dos horas…

Los mellizos rieron.

_Alice y Arthur podían decir que había acabado algo… y ahora empezaba otra cosa. Tenían una familia, estaban juntos,… ¿Qué otra cosa podrían desear? Nada en absoluto._

_Ellos amaban a sus pequeños más que a nada en el mundo, eran muy especiales, diferentes. A todos, incluso a Alfred, les agradaban._

Japon, quien observaba la escena se acercó a Alice.

- Alice-kun, ¿qué ha sucedido en la reunión de hoy?

- Mecsico is pregnant.

- ¿Q-qué? – el japonés estaba confundido.

- Al parecer esta son Alfred. – la inglesa sonrió.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
